


Stay here tonight

by suffering_from_feels



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, Reader is Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suffering_from_feels/pseuds/suffering_from_feels
Summary: MC and Zen have been dating for a whole month. He finally asks her to stay for the night, after a whole month of suppressing the beast. What could happen?
Relationships: Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Stay here tonight

Zen was a perfect boyfriend. A gentleman, he'd get you whatever you needed, along with a peck on the cheek. You'd been dating for a month now, a month after the party where he'd professed his love for you. You would often hang around his place, helping him practice his lines, watching Jaehee's DVDs together, or just basking in each other's presence. He never let you stay past midnight though, insisting he didn't want to awaken the beast inside him.

"I want to prove myself to be a boyfriend who genuinely cares about his girl, not just focused on... you know... that." would be his trademark line, accompanied by a blush at the end. You probably wouldn't have minded though, but you didn't want to push him, so you went along with it. Cute couple stuff would suffice for now.   
You didn't expect tonight to be any different, and it mostly wasn't. You ate dinner with Zen singing on TV, you helped him rehearse a few pages in his script, scrolled through your phones a little bit. It was nearing midnight, and you prepared to go as you usually would, but what you didn't notice was Zen hesitating. Gathering up all your stuff, you'd reached the door before you realized he wasn't following to kiss you goodnight. 

"Zen? What's wrong?" 

He looked away, rose dusting his cheeks, before looking at me with some sort of determination in his eyes. Clearing his throat, he stood up. "MC...would you like to stay for the night?"

Surprise rooted you to your spot, and it must have shown on your features, because his face flushed. 

"I-I mean, if you don't want to, then it's completely okay, I just thought you'd maybe like to but if you don't wanna then it's-" his adorable stuttering was cut off by a pair of lips crashing into his.

Pulling away, you giggled. "I'd love to, Zenny."

A smile lit up his face, and you could swear your heart melted. He plopped down on the sofa happily, patting the spot next to him. You quickly dropped your stuff and dove in next to him, arms flung around his shoulders and kisses peppered along his cheek. He laughed, and your heart swelled. You loved him. God, you loved him.   
His laughter faded away, replaced by a soft 'o'. He pulled away, much to your dismay. "I'll be right back jagiya!" He jogged into the bedroom and returned with a huge fluffy blanket. "I had this stored away, waiting for the right moment" he winked. 

Peals of laughter escaped your mouth at how cute he was being. His own smile grew bigger before he wrapped you up in the blanket. "There, my perfect little burrito." he chuckled and kissed the top of your hair. 

"Hey, when are you joining me?" you pouted. 

"But jagi, don't you want popcorn? You can't watch a rom-com without popcorn after all!" 

"Ohoho, so we're watching a rom-com? And who decided that?" 

"Oh, I just thought- It'd be romantic and we could cuddle and feed each other popcorn and-" the blush returned to his cheeks. 

"No Zen, I'm just teasing!!! I'd love to do that" you gave him a warm smile. 

He let out a puff of air before returning your smile, and heading into the kitchen. 

And that's how you fell asleep, wrapped up in the fluffy blanket with Zen, your head on his shoulder, your arms hugging his torso. You didn't even get through the movie halfway, breathing evenly after 30 minutes. A lovesick grin graced his features, and he sighed. 

"Jagi, I know you're asleep and you can't hear me right now, but I want you to always know that I love you. I love you so much I can't handle it sometimes. My heart feels like it's about to burst when I talk to you. I would fly to the moon and back just to see your smile. You make me so happy, and if I'm able to make you feel a fraction of what I do, I'll be the happiest man in the world. I love you so much, babe." He placed a gentle kiss on your hair. 

"Mm, I love you too, Zen. A whole lot" you blinked up at him through sleepy eyes. His face went beet red. 

"I, a-ah, you heard that?" he mumbled, looking anywhere but your eyes.

You giggled. "Yeah, I did. And I want you to know I feel the same. I love you. More than you could ever know." Crimson eyes met yours, and you could see pure sincerity in them. His feelings were true, and now that you reciprocated them, he had just fallen more for you, if possible. His lips met yours in a soft, tender kiss. It was slow, as if he was pouring out all that he wanted to say into you. You could see stars beneath your eyelids, and each move of his lips made your heart beat faster. He finally pulled back, satisfied. 

"Zen..." you murmured, looking away, blood creeping up to your face.

"Say no more, jagi. Goodnight." he pulled you into his arms, once again kissing your forehead. And you fell back into a peaceful slumber in that position, a smile still on your lips. You had no other words to describe how much you loved him. You just loved him so, so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Bet you were expecting something to happen between them, eh? Haha not today, kids. My first time posting on here, please leave kudos and a comment if you liked it!


End file.
